When were alone
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: "Cuando estamos solos", nada importa excepto nosotros. YAOI, yo advertí u.u


Hello gente bonita del fanfiction! Los pocos que me leen han de estar like: tienes dos fics pendientes y estas enesto -_-, una disculpota, se que no son muchos los que me leen pero, aún así prometo subir contis de mis otros dos fics x3

Pues aquí traigo un oneshort *YAOI CON LEMMON EXPLICITO ENTRE PINGUINOS*, ya advertí, asi que si no eres muy fan de esto, pido te abstengas de leer e insultar u.u

Este pequeño escrito salió de ver una imagen en DA de una gran artista, dibuja, como no tienen idea a nuestros pinguis y la quiero muchisimo, la considero una gran amiga aunque lleve poco de tratarla y, pues que decir, este va dedicado para tí Mari n.n, tu imagen me inspiro de golpe a escribir esto. Ojala sea de tu agrado TTnTT, y de todos ustedes x3

_**Un abrazo a mi soldadou Pam que quiero muchiwiz**_** *w***

Los jitomatazos no tan fuertes TTnTT

Si quieren la imagen, con permiso de la dibujante Mari, les paso el link, pidanmelo por mensaje ok? -w-

* * *

_**Ajenos, ignoran muchas cosas.**_

Rico…-el líder veía resignado el plato grande-¡No dejaste nada para mañana…ni el resto del mes!-reprochó el capitán mirando acusadoramente a uno de sus muchachos.

El psicópata aludido carcajeo a la mirada y acusación de su líder, el cual se mantenía cruzado de aletas y pisando varias veces con su pata el suelo exigiendo algún argumento para defender su insubordinación. Segundos después el paranoico pingüino sonrió ladinamente, era entendible, ese día de tanto trabajo en misiones.

_**No ven más allá de lo externo, no reparan en detalles.**_

Kowalski observaba al par de pingüinos interactuar, en específico, a su capitán. Defintivamente le era difícil no observarlo con la devoción que se prometieron de polluelos en la base madre. A él, ese paranoico pingüino, su razón de ser y el motivo principal por el que se esforzaba día a día por ser su mano derecha y más…

Ahora, compadrue, tendrás que ír por más pe´cadito-agregó suficiente el capitán canturreando, cómo condicionando a un niño pequeño a hacer su castigo correspondiente.

Rico se quedó boquiabierto a la clara sonrisa radiante de su líder.

¡Wuablabladu-bah gah! ¡No e´ju´to!-se quejó agitando sus aletas alternadamente emberrinchado. Ir al almacen al otro lado del zoológico, que monserga, más lo que tome forzar la entrada…ocio total.

Skipper sintió una mirada sobre él, por instinto giró su cabeza a la derecha para sorpresivamente toparse con la azulada mirada de "su" teniente, inevitablemente su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados salvajemente. Suavizó su expresión en respuesta mientras un rubor cubría sus pómulos, esas miradas que compartían trayendo un mensaje oculto, y ahora más que nunca, sabían a que se debían.

Se obligó a salir de su propio trance, carraspeo y desvió la mirada no logrando disimularlo, para Rico, esto era constante, y la intriga del "por que esas miradas entre sus dos superiores" latente; incluso Cabo, las había notado, más le daba por su lado, siempre, desde que entró a la unidad, desde aquel entonces, le había quedado claro que tan cercanos eran su teniente y capitán.

_**Por que es algo que no todos comprenden, no es necesario.**_

Cabo, acompaña al caballero Rico a cumplir su sentencia por no controlar su psicópata apetito-ordenó Skipper evitando hacer contacto visual con su armamentista, quien enarcando una ceja, tácitamente demandaba una respuesta al porque de esas miradas complicés más alla de la camaradería.

Si señor-el más joven de la unidad asintió alegre y animado-¿Cuánto traemos Skippah?-interrogó dispuesto, como siempre, a complacer a su capitán.

El aludido se llevó la aleta al mentón enarcando una ceja pensando la respuesta.

Kowalski, dame resultados-pidió, cómo siempre, confiado y no tan demandante, más cómo una solicitud de ayuda dócil, confiado, pues a ese pingüino le podía confiar su vida sin siquiera dudarlo.

_**Es difícil ver, saber, qué ese alguien siempre ha estado ahí para ti, a tu lado, incondicionalmente, puedes tardar bastante en comprenderlo y valorarlo como se debe.**_

Kowalski sonrió rayando incluso en la galantería, dedicando aquel gesto a Skipper, orgulloso y suficiente, pleno, de ser el primero al que siempre recurría en toda situación. Hizó bién en arriesgarse y no se arrepentía de ello.

Sacó su abaco de la nada e inicio unos movimientos con las bolitas en los distintos niveles del mismo, anotó unas cosas en su libreta y terminó.

Cuatro costales, cada una que contenga veinte pescados-indicó guardando su abaco-. Bastará para esta vacación de un mes en el zoológico, por que si por Alice fuera, nos mata de hambre-agregó convencido a lo que Skipper masculló "Esta enferma".

No había de que preocuparse, pues la comida la guardarían en el congelador de los niveles inferiores.

_**A la vista de los démas, no involucrados ni cercanos, es clara su amistad y hermandad, solidaridad, más alla de teniente y capitán, con respecto a sus otros dos muchachos.**_

No tardamos Skipper-aseguró Cabo sujetando un costal marrón en su aleta derecha mientras salía del bunquer por la escalinata de metal.

Rico bufó, arrepentido de haberse lo que restaba de alimento y también agarró un costal, antes de trepar las primeras barras para salir frenó en seco y se giró a ver a su líder.

Esa rata de do´ pata´ ¿no viene?-cuestionó señalando a Kowalski en buen son, bromeando cómo Rico solo sabe hacer.

El más alto de la unidad, por su parte, se sumió en un nuevo invento en el cual estaba trabajando sobre la mesa donde compartían el desayuno, comida y cena día con día, sin mirarlo negó levemente con la cabeza.

Esta vez no, esta trabajando en algo que seguro nos ayudará…creo-respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente sin poder eviarlo, rascando su nuca por dos segundos a lo mucho.

El de la cicatriz alcanzó a divisar muy duras penas cómo el capitán se pusó nervioso…"busca una excusa", pensó incrédulo, Skipper jámas buscaba excusas innecesarias. Desestimando el asunto, se encogió de hombros y se despidió conb su aleta, pues tardarían algo de tiempo en acarrear tanto pez, y también tenía la ligera sospecha de que Cabo no aguantaría tanto el peso de dos costales, aún era pequeño en complexión física.

Y así, sacando sus propias conclusiones sin externarlo, subió por la escalinata, al llegar a la superficie cerró la escotilla dejando a capitán y teniente solos en un cómodo e íntimo silencio.

_**Muchos opinan acertivamente que, más alla de la relación "militar", son cómo hermanos inseparables que albergan un mismo dolor desconocido.**_

Skipper suspiro tranquilo, asegurandosé de que Rico hubiese cerrado la escotilla como se debe. Un temblor lo recorrió sin saber porque…si sabía porque en realidad, al aspirar con mas detenimiento sus fosas nasales solo se vieron invadidos por esa fragancia, esencia embriagadora a sus sentidos, mucho tiempo vivió ignorante de que ese solo aroma bastaba hacerlo sentir pleno, hasta que ese incidente de dos semanas átras le abrieron los ojos y para bién.

Caminó lentamente, algo ancioso, hasta quedar al costado de su segundo al mando, miró el artefacto y sonrio levemente.

Y…¿en qué trabajas?-interrogó curioso, rozando con la tímidez mientras posaba ambas aletas en su espalda, cruzándolas, dando el aire de que inspeccionaba dicho artilugio.

Kowalski hizo un ajuste a un tornillo y sonrió satisfecho para si mismo, miró a los ojos a su líder.

Facilitara la vigilancia-aseguro, era un estilo de periscopio calibrado con un lente de precisión.

Skipper sonrió, satisfecho con la invención de Kowalski…palmeo su hombro confraternalidad palpable sin quitar ojo de dicho artefacto.

Gracias por trabajar en facilitar la labor-respondió sincero sincero, quedando cabizbajo, levemente sonrojado, el lado sumiso de Skipper que Kowalski se ganó a pulso, con muchos años de espera y miedo, pero incondicionalidad infalible.

Hago lo posible Skipper, es un placer-replico confidente notando ese rubor en su rostro, disfrutando de ese ambiente que solo cuando estaban ellos se formaba, desde tiempos muy lejanos, siempre fue así, solo que el capitán, siendo tan "Skipper", nunca lo divisó.

Enarcó una ceja coqueto, confianza que había ganado para bién desde que se armó de valor y no se permitió perder a su capitán, y lo tómo delicadamente del mentón para girar su rostro hacia el suyo, logrando contacto visual que siempre al hacerlo, deseaba durará por siempre, recuperando asi todo el tiempo que tardó perdió.

Siempre estoy para ti-aseguró con devoción rozando la punta de su pico con el suyo propio.

Sonrió levemente, al ver a su Skipper cerrar su azul mirada y suspirar, externando su goce y dicha de que hiciera eso, lo llenaba: tener a su capitán de la forma que quiso desde siempre, su anhelo e ilusión más lejana y a la vez tan cercana y al alcance.

_**Pero "cuando están solos", capitán y teniente se olvidan de su rango militar, se olvidan de culpas y cargos, y solo se ocupan de ellos mismos, dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos innegables que nacieron desde sus tiempos como cadetes.**_

Siempre…has estado para mí-dijo casí en un susurro afirmando lo que su teniente dijo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si despertara de un sueño eterno, longevo y hermoso-. Y fui tan ciego-e idiota, pensó perdiendosé en la mirada de aquel que, incondicional, siempre ha estado ahí a su lado.

Kowalski ladeó su cabeza a la derecha y sonrió con ironía: Skipper había sido ciego y él un cobarde, siendo los mejores cadetes de su generación. El recordar esos días le hacían ver lo devoto que era y lo idiota que fue Skipper, más ahora todo era nostalgia solamente, no había de que arrepentirse, el presente valía la pena.

Suspiro y sin titubeo estrecho a ese pingüino, su amado capitán entre sus aletas, no dejando espacio entre ellos, prosiguió a acariciar su espalda en lentos círculos, con la mirada cerrada, disfrutando del tacto de sus plumas con su cuerpo y seguro viceversamente, recordando cuando de pequeños se abrazaban así para aguantar el frío bestial en el polo sur.

Y yo fui cobarde-replicó el teniente recargando su pico sobre su cabeza sin dejar sus mimos de lado-. Aún así, no me arrepiento de nada-aseguro convencido suspirando y, con los sentidos aturdidos por lo exquisito del momento, besó su hombro derecho con recato y dejando en claro que era su todo.

Una corriente électrica le recorrió desde ese punto en su hombro que fue besado que bajó a lo largo de su espalda y pecho clavandosé en cierto lugar que solo Kowalski, con tan simple devota y cariuñosa acción, lograba perturbar de la forma más complaciente y dichosa posible.

Suspiro de nuevo, aferrandosé a la espalda del más alto algo posesivo mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho emplumado, aspirando su embriagante esencia impregnada en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le embelezaba los sentidos a niveles insospechados y se aseguraba de disfrutar siempre los momentos en los que se encontraban solos, algún día deberían decirles a Cabo y Rico pero mientras…

"_**Cuando están solos", Skipper se olvida de toda la mierda que ha vivído, se deja conducir por su segundo al mando y se entrega a esas emociones que dormitaron por largo tiempo en su corazón, cegandolo de ver que su felicidad, estaba siempre brindándole "opciones" desde mucho antes.**_

Kowalski suspiro anhelantemente al sentir la posesividad del abrazo de su superior con él. Volvió a besar su hombro, ahora más prolongadamente agregando una lamida efímera pero suficiente para poder sentir el estremecer de Skipper. Al ver lo que causo, sonrió, ancioso y dichoso a la par que pensativo, quería poseerlo, quería sentirse pleno, llenar su interior con su esencia y proclamarlo por completo suyo…pero no quería presionar a su capitán.

Skipper hizó un poco de más presión a su agarre en su espalda, sin lastimar siquiera a Kowalski. Siguió aspirando embelezado la esencia que desprendía su teniente y, poco a poco, trazó un camino de besos sumisos de extremo a extremo sobre su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas tentativasa de vez en cuando y embriagando más sus sentidos al escucharlo suspirar y echar un poco su cabeza hacia átras facilitándole que hiciera aquello. No tuvo que darle mucha vuelta al asunto: Skipper lo estaba tentando y el amor y atracción por su capitán eran su perdición, lo volverían loco de remate y lo orillaban al punto del delicioso delirio.

Todo eso le provocaba su adorado y tontito capitán.

S-Skipper-articulo casi en un susurro que podría ser llevado por el viento.

Te odio-dijo bajo dando una lamida en un punto estratégico que hizo temblar al más alto-. Por estar siempre ahí para mí…sin merecerlo-argumento respirando algo entrecortado.

Y es que, a ese punto, era notorio que la temperatura comenzaba a subir en el ambiente.

El segundo al mando ya comenzaba a ceder y se entregaba a lo que sus sentimientos y cuerpo demandaban con devoción e insistencia. Procedió a unir sus picos, iniciando así, un beso calmado, que se fue agitando hasta transformarse en una lucha de controlo por parte de ambos, con solo esos besos, Skipper ya estaba a merced de su teniente y ahora se dejaba dominar y guiar en ese embate de lenguas.

"_**Cuando están solos", Kowalski disfruta de su anhelado capitán de esa forma única con la que siempre soño, ahora convirtiéndola en realidad.**_

El más alto, embriagado por su sabor y el ambiente ya embelezante, gruño levemente, tratando de inútilmente controlar esos ímpetus que ya lo habían invadido. Posó ambas aletas en sus caderas y lo acorralo contra la mesa, haciendo antes a un lado ese invento suyo, tampoco quería romperlo. Rompió el contacto de sus picos, por exigencia de aire principalmente y lo miró a los ojos, ambos jadeantes, sonrojados y con la decisión clara y tomada de lo que querían que ocurriera, no sería la úñtima definitivamente.

Skipper se aferró a sus hombros, no queriendo controlar su respiración y las ancias crescientes que lo embargaron por el momento, ahora se preguntaba, como es que mantuvo todo ese sentir dormido durante tantos años.

El teniente suspiro y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo propinando un restriegue involuntario en la entrepierna de ambos, de inmediato Skipper se arqueo levemente ahora apoyando una aleta en la mesa y la otra se aferraba a su cuello, jadearon unísonos, la excitación ya era muy notoria, pues el miembro escondido de ambos ya estaba despierto causando más placer en los dos. En un espasmo de placer, el teniente se abalanzó al cuello de su capitán mordiéndolo, sin dolor, solo más goce.

K-Kowalski…ah-articulo apenas audible, con sensualidad impregnada en ello cosa que inspiró más al teniente el cual gruño conteniendo asi un gemido placentero-. Si-Sigue-concedió moviendo sus caderas él buscando el restriegue entre ambos.

A su petición suplicante una aleta se aferro a su retaguardia y la otra al filo de la mesa al costado de Skipper, simulo exquisitas penetraciones causando placer indescriptibles en ambos, de un momento a otro seguro llegarían al orgasmo. El capitán gemía aún controlando su voz buscando con sus caderas más contacto contra el miembro de su teniente y antes de que terminaran Kowaslki se detuvo, atacó el pico de Skipper con demanda y delicia.

Te quiero-dijo en un susurro confidente tomando con firmeza y sin lastimar el miembro de su capitán comenzando a masturbarlo a ritmo tortuoso-, Skipper-dijo su nombre en voz ronca que hizo temblar al capitán.

Su entrepierna se endureció aún más conforme escuchaba los gemidos suplicantes de su capitán, queriéndolo llevar al borde de la locura, trazó un camino de beso y mordida desde su cuello a lo largó de su blanquino pecho, llegando hasta su vientre y de ahí pasando a devorar deliciosamente su miembro. Lo frío de su pico más la calidez de su lengua y boca en general lo hizó gritar, que gracias a que la escotilla estaba cerrada, si no se hubiera escuchado hasta el habitad de Julien…cosa que a decir verdad le hubiese encantado a Kowalski, que le quede claro que ese pingüino paraníco, era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ah…ah Ko-Kowalski…ah si-sigue ah-jadeo ahogadamente cada vez más seguido arqueándose contra la mesa buscando con sus propias caderas más de esa deliciosa sensación.

Aumento su ritmo y jugueteo hasta que pudo sentir la semilla de su líder cosa que lo sobreexcito demasiado, se enderezó a su altura y relamió su pico, gesto bastante sensual a vista del sumiso capitán.

No hacían falta las palabras innecesarias, los sonidos que cada uno emitía y escuchar al contrario invocar su nombre con devoción erótica era lo único que necesitaban para sentirse plenos y satisfechos, pues aunque sonára cursi para muchos, la verdad era esa: se amaban.

Se tomó su tiempo, exploró toda la anatomía de Skipper con ambas aletas, observando hipnotizado el cómo se apartaban sus plumas en un camino que se trazaba conforme tanteaba su pecho, todo él lo embelezaba, desde hacía tanto.

El capitán, bajo efectos del clímax que le hizo sufrir, mordió sumisamente su cuello dejando una marca leve de posesión, era inevitable, "cuando estaban solos", ese otro lado de ambos salía a flote para disfrutar del contrario cómo contadas veces hacían.

Intercambio miradas con Skipper, ambos sabiendo lo que el otro quería. Con ayuda de Kowalski Skipper se subió por completo a la mesa y lo giró dejándolo a cuatro, boca abajo, sin miramientos o antelación se acercó a esa entrada al paraíso y lamió con pasión y erotismo marcado adentrando su lengua en su entrada.

¡Ahhhh!-de inmediato Skipper se arqueo sintiendo la intrusión del más alto, era exquisito-. Ko-Kowalski…ahhh-se aferró al filo de la mesa con todo lo que podía y jadeaba con más impetú al sentir las constantes lamidas, profundas y delirantes.

El aludido sintió su propio miembro estallar al escuchar sus jadeos que lo nombraban a él, amaba saber a su capitán, su anhelo de siempre, a merced suya como muchas veces alucinó. Dio una última asegurandosé de que estuviera listo, a la vez sacando un gemido extasiado del sometido. Poco a poco introdujo una aleta lentamente, procurando no lastimarlo y jadeando él mismo al imaginarse a él ya arremetiendo en su interior. No tardó mucho en que se le facilitó como en bandeja de plata, el entrar y salir sacando gemidos entrecortados a su capitán.

Acaricó con ancias su espalda y pecho blanquino, embelezando completamente al tacto de sus plumas y la orquesta erotica que le brindaba, y ya ni hablar de la visual.

Y-Ya Kowalski-suplico en jadeos para después arquearse y gemir alto, buscando con sus caderas más de ese placer-. Por-Por favor…ahhh ahhh.

El teniente asintió jadeando en el oído de su superior agregando más escalofríos y tentación a su ser. Solo estando solos podían exhibirse de esa forma, pues de esa forma Kowalski pasaba de ser el segundo al mando, para ascender y guiar a Skipper al borde del delirio deseado para ambos con el otro. Agilmente, sacó su aleta de su interior y lo llevó avanzando, a base de besos y restriegues placenteros, a la primera cama, la de Skipper.

Lo recostó y con ancías se posicionó sobre él, al no poder estar enderezado por el espacio que si bien era suficiente, él era más alto, se recostó sobre su pecho dejando su respiración chocar en su cuello. Sin mucho preámbulo posicionó su miembro y comenzó a adentrarse en su interior, jadeando excitado al sentirlo estrecho, sostuvo su propio peso con ambas aletas apoyadas a los costados de Skipper prosiguiendo con su intromisión lentamente hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior.

Sería la segunda vez que Kowalski lo poseería, y seguía siendo igual de grandioso, el unirse al ser que amas, es algo que no tiene descripción en palabras, solo en una danza de entrega y erotismo que te lleva al extásis unisono con ese alguien. Se aferró a su espalda, dejándola marcada levemente entre sus plumas negras arqueándose al sentir la deliciosa y no tan dolorosa penetrada, gracias al buen estímulo que recibió.

Asegurandosé de que ya se hubiese acostymbrado, el teniente comenzó a moverse en su interior poco a poco, entrecortando la respiración de ambos al instante, la temperatura dio un paso a otro nivel, era confortante, calida y excitante entre ambos, de momentos las paredes de Skipper aprisionaban el miembro de Kowalski haciendo gruñir y jadear excitado en obviedad sin cesar las arremetidas.

S-Skipper…ahhh-articulaba aumentando el ritmo queriendo atravesar con sus aletas la superficie en la que se apoyaba.

Ahhh…¡AHHH si!-vociferó de momento a otro, el teniente habiendo alcanzado al parecer, ese punto erogeneo en Skipper que lo llevaba al séptimo cielo-. M-Mas…ahhh-pedía, desco0nectado de la realidad a las estocadas, buscando con sus caderas que tocará ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.

Kowalski, ya desconectado de la realidad al igual que él, gruño por lo bajo pausando el ritmo, pero en reemplazó y para frustración exquisita de Skipper, con su aleta izquierda sostuvo su tobillo elevándolo un poco, aumento la profundidad, fuerza y prolongación de cada arremetida, con mayor accesibilidad a él al haber elevado su pierna, cada arremetida era una presión exquisita y delirante que retorcían a Skipper en su lugar, jadeaba incoherencias y arqueaba alternadamente siguiéndole el ritmo en las estocadas.

El teniente, en desesperó por la delicia y que de seguro ya no aguantaría mucho, sujetó con su aleta libre la contraria de Skipper, en un gesto devoto y fiel, ambos apretujando esa misma aleta, al placer contario que compartían recíprocamente.

K-Kowalski…ahhh-gimoteo desesperado al placer irreal del cual era victíma.

S-Skipper…ahhh-de misma forma ambos nombraban al otro, con el juicio nublado por esa ola de extásis que pronto culminaría en un delicioso gemido unísono.

En ese momento, de sobra esta mencionarlo, pero solo en ese momento, de entrega y devoción absoluta, se susurraban cosas al oído, de forma sumisa y sincera, palabras y promesas, ilusiones compartidas entre ellos.

De un momento a otro, con una última arremetida, la más profunda, duradera y exquisita, ambos llegaron al paraíso, un orgasmo irreal que solo se lograba de esa forma, estando a solas, sin pena, cargos, culpas, solo ellos y el amor que se profesaban desde hacía mucho sin saberlo. Skipper se sintió aún más en el cielo al sentir la esencia tibia de su teniente llenándolo en toda la extensión de la palabra, mientras el mismo manchaba el blanquino pecho de su pareja y amante con su esencia.

Te amo-no es que no lo sintiera, pero el capitán, siendo tan Skipper, le era difícil expresarse en palabras, trataba de mejorar aquello, solo en la intimidad lo decía abiertamente a su teniente, no por apenarse de estar con él, si no que era nuevo aún, lo sentía en demasía vaya que sí.

Skipper-gimoteo estabilizando su respiración un poco-. También…te amo-aparte de que habían acordado guardar ello hasta que le dijeron a Rico y Cabo, debían ser discretos.

Se quedarón asi, por unos minutos más, hasta que vieron oportuno el tener que moverse, pues no tardarían en llegar. Kowalski besó por última vez su pico para separarse a regañadientes, beso que fue correspondido con gusto.

El resto de la unidad entro a zancadas con los costales de pescado, Cabo con más trabajo, pues eran bastante pesados en bola.

Buen trabajo señores-felicito el capitán como si nada, ya estabilizado aunque con un ligero dolor en esa parte-. Espero asi controles más tu apetito Rico-miró al psicópata enarcando una ceja acusadoramente por su insubordinación del pescado.

El aludido rodó los ojos fastidiado con un toque de ironía y asintió levemente, se controlaría de ahí en adelante…bueno no n.n.

Y de nuevo, para intrigo de Rico, ahí estaban esas miradas complices entre Kowalski y Skipper, que siempre que "se quedaban solos", se hacían aun más frecuentes.

_**Porque "solo estando solos", se mostraban la devoción más alla de lo militar, ese amor fraternal, pasional e incondicional.**_

* * *

Cutre, chafa, feo TTnTT? dejen comments please y no me maten TTOTT cualquier duda se responde porque se puse cosas de Julien que a lo mejor les intrigo.

Un abrazo enorme, los quiero *o*


End file.
